


oneus x male reader

by bleedblackblood (deadbeatfreak99)



Series: kpop x male reader [11]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Smut, Top Male Reader - Freeform, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/bleedblackblood
Summary: a collection of 'oneus with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Reader, Son Dongju | Xion/Reader, Yeo Hwanwoong/Reader
Series: kpop x male reader [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Gunhak had never experienced a relationship that ended well until you came into his life as a friend and became something more ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: uh, hi! I love you're writing and I wanted to know if you could write something for Leedo? Where he's always had horrible experiences with relationships, but reader managed to make leedo realize that not all relationships are tragic? Like friends to lovers??
> 
> Note: glad you do! this ended up being very narration heavy, so i'm sorry about that and the wait. nonetheless, i hope you like it. thanks for requesting

Often, Gunhak had found himself losing faith in the people around him, time and time again being let down or abandoned, lied to or betrayed. Maybe he was too trusting, or perhaps he attracted the wrong kind of person, but at the end of the day he was always the one who found himself with the blade rather than the handle of the knife, and every wound left a scar until they criss-crossed over his heart, marring it with jagged lines and crooked bumps.

Often, Gunhak had found himself deciding to keep to himself, cut off as many others as he could from his life and be alone. His family, the gym; he didn't need much else, he was sure. This brought on occassional long periods of isolation, him evading contact with anyone who he wasn't already close to and dedicating himself fully to graduating and training, busying his mind so that it could think of nothing else.

Often, some months into a new school year, one singular person made him question his decision. [Y/N], a male student who he couldn't help but be attracted to in a way, and who seemingly reciprocated the sentiment. [Y/N] didn't know anything about Gunhak, his training, his aspiration to debut as an idol, none of it, and yet he still approached him, sparking conversations between them when he could.

Lately, Gunhak has begun to fit certain puzzle pieces together, a puzzle he'd been working on for some years and that lived at the back of his head with scarce rest. [Y/N], who had wormed his way into a reluctant and distant Gunhak's life, had gradually turned every strong opinion the latter had regarding friendships and people, upside down.

Maybe Gunhak's bad luck had taken a leave, or maybe something bad just hadn't happened yet － Gunhak used to think － but [Y/N] never left him, never hurt him, and never lied if it was not about having eaten the former's left overs from the fridge whenever he'd be at his house.

Gunhak had been through moments of doubt, suspicion, waiting for the ball to finally drop, but even if they got into brief fights, it never did. They'd go train at the gym together, [Y/N] would even watch him practice his dancing and such sometimes and offer half of whatever snack he had on him or bought from the vending machine in the studio's building. He would help him with any class notes he missed or homework he'd forgotten, and he made sure to give him time alone when he needed it.

[Y/N] was always there, backing him up, supporting him, encouraging him when he wanted to quit everything. When he'd come close to giving up on his goal of being an idol, [Y/N] had slept over, the two of them in his narrow bed, Gunhak's back to his friend's chest, and perhaps that was the first time the initial thought had properly crossed his mind, revolving entirely around the term they used to describe their relationship; friends.

He recalled having a long period of baffled and almost panicked contemplation that night as he was held by [Y/N], close enough to smell the scent of his body soap and cologne, until he fell asleep from exhaustion and proceeded to pretend nothing had occurred the following morning.

However he tried though, the idea had crept into his mind and comfortably nestled into a safe space there, and he began to notice a handful of things he didn't before.

For example, he started to truly realise how attractive his friend was, not simply physically, but even as a person. [Y/N] was kind, honest and supportive. He didn't care about what career Gunhak took on as long as he was happy, and that continued to shine after the male's debut and eventual growing popularity of his group.

That lingering attraction only festered, manifesting until Gunhak would more often grow timid at [Y/N]'s affection and bashful at his stares. In truth, his primary reaction to understanding that what he was experiencing was a crush, was the forceful urge to suppress and bury it, deny its existence. Embarrassingly so, that simply couldn't go on for long, because Gunhak couldn't just cut [Y/N] out of his life, nor did he want to. This brought him to be around the other just as much as usual, but with this constant burning heat whenever they were.

Gunhak had admitted defeat; he had a crush. His reaction to this realisation and acceptance was hiding it, keeping it a secret so that he wouldn't risk his friendship with the male that had become a source of meaning for him. Again, [Y/N] managed to unravel him as always － though it was likely because Gunhak couldn't act naturally around his friend-turned-crush anymore － and confronted him about it.

It had been one of Gunhak's day off's, with no set schedule for the group, leaving the members to fend for themselves. Some went out, others stayed in, Gunhak went to [Y/N]'s rented apartment so that they could cook a quick meal together and chat with a series playing in the background, maybe go out for a walk around the town too.

When he'd arrived, he was greeted with the usual smile and pat on the back, though that time it lingered and transformed into [Y/N] having his arm thrown over his shoulders. Gunhak didn't comment on it and [Y/N] didn't comment on his pink-dusted ears.

They soon got to work on cooking, [Y/N] washing some plates and cutlery by hand since he'd forgotten to turn on the dishwasher, and Gunhak slicing veg he gradually tossed into a simmering pan. His ears only vaguely picked up on the sound of the tap being closed off and the final plate being set down, so when [Y/N] went behind him, close enough to have their torsos in contact, Gunhak flinched.

"How're they coming along?" [Y/N] casually asked, as though the other hadn't fallen still at the arms locking around his waist and the chin that had settled on his shoulder. The breath of [Y/N]'s words made the idol shiver, but he did his best to fight off his blush and shake away his shyness, dropping the final pieces of veg into the pan that hissed.

"Soon done, I think."

[Y/N] hummed and Gunhak gave the cooking food a stir, expecting the former to let him go, but the hold around him didn't loosen and [Y/N] seemingly had no intention of letting it.

"[N/N]?"

Gunhak's voice was laced with an apprehensive tone and, without thinking, he squirmed to turn and face the other. He regretted doing so the moment he lifted his head, finding his arms to be awkwardly trapped over those above his hips, and his nose to be a centimetre from touching that of the other.

The idol's lips clamped shut, his breath catching in his throat, but [Y/N] was smiling at him, with a gleam in his eyes that made Gunhak uneasy.

"What's wrong?" He asked, slightly setting his head askew as red painted the dyed-blond's cheeks, "Are you feeling hot?"

Gunhak shook his head, evading his sight to the ground as he weakly pushed back at his friend, with no luck, of course.

"No, it's just － You're too close, aren't you?"

"I thought you Iiked us being close?"

With his heartbeat erratic and his mind in override, Gunhak didn't pick up on the fact that he was being teased, nor that [Y/N] was holding back a laugh.

"I － I do b-but －"

[Y/N] eventually let a snort slip, something that made Gunhak finally look up in confusion only to have his forehead flicked by the former.

"You're a real dumbass, you know?" [Y/N] chuckled as the idol grunted, rubbing at his assaulted forehead with a frown, "I mean you're cute, but you're still stupid."

Gunhak stilled, his eyes mildly widening as he let his stare meet that of his friend.

"Huh?"

Smiling, [Y/N] playfully shimmied the two of them around, finding the way Gunhak's face had contorted into one of confusion amusing.

"You never know how to be subtle about what you feel towards people," [Y/N] airily stated, which was enough to have Gunhak's stomach knotting, "You think I wouldn't notice you staring at me with heart eyes and your ears turning pink all the time? You're currently red as all hell right now, just so that you're aware."

"I . . ." Gunhak put his face into one of hands, the reality of what [Y/N] was so noncahalantly telling him making wish he could disappear. His friend, however, only found it endearing, and urged his hand off of his face.

"Oi, calm down, I can literally feel your heart beating against my chest."

Panicking, Gunhak scurried to put some space between them, but [Y/N] didn't let him escape, trapping him against the counter with his arms. They were silent for a while, merely staring at each other as [Y/N] let Gunhak relax for a moment.

"Why are you trying to escape?" [Y/N] eventually spoke up, "Aren't you happy I like you back?"

"Yes － You －" Gunhak blanked, jaw falling ajar as he blinked at the other.

"You . . . like me?"

[Y/N]'s eyebrows furrowed a bit, showing that he was growing perplexed.

"I do," He confirmed, "I thought you did too."

Gunhak seemingly snapped awake, lips opening and closing before he said, "I do like you, I'm just － I'm shocked. And embarrassed."

His confession brought relief over [Y/N] who let out a laugh, taking his hands away from the counter and going to lean against the back of a chair, leaving Gunhak free.

"Don't be, you were adorable."

Feigning a scowl, Gunhak gave him a shove on the shoulder.

"If you knew how I felt you should have said something, instead of letting me make a fool of myself."

"I had to make sure," Was [Y/N]'s reply, crossing his arms over his chest, "Besides, you're an idol now, I didn't want to risk messing something up for you."

[Y/N] could tell that that was the first time the concept had dawned on Gunhak, and he wore a sympathetic smile as he saw the latter's face turn serious.

"Whatever happens, you'll be fine," He assured after some moments, happy to see that it was enough to make Gunhak look to him with certainty. He nudged his head in direction of the pan that was smoking, "If you don't give those things a stir though, they won't be."

And Gunhak swivelled around, fumbling to reach for the pan's handle and make its contents flip.

Initially, it hadn't seemed that much changed between them. They behaved as they typically did, if not more physically affectionate, and Gunhak began to understand why the people he'd met with [Y/N] tended to look at them curiously. Even if [Y/N] was then openly touching him, he had never really held back much before and Gunhak didn't used to either (prior to when he had realised his feelings for his friend, of course).

One thing led to another and Gunhak soon found himself in a steady romantic relationship with the same guy he believed to be his best friend. It had taken some years, but [Y/N] had proven Gunhak wrong; even if the world is majorly cruel, there is still that minority of people worth meeting, knowing, and － in his case － loving.


	2. as a vampire you’ve become afraid of losing everyone and everything, gunhak suggests a way for you both to stay together forever ; a.u.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do a Leedo x vampire male reader where reader has been alive for 10,000+ years and he meets leedo but is scared that he’ll outlive leedo so leedo persuades him to turn him into a vampire. LOVE YOU😘
> 
> note: honestly i know fuck all about vampires so i kind of borrowed some lore about ghouls from tokyo ghoul lol i hope it's decent. thanks for requesting!
> 
> warning: mentions of blood

Time passes for everyone and everything, coiling its sadistic hands around all that exists and thwarting it to its will. It morphs and mars anything that can be subjected to it, a merciless and slow killer, a draining life force that works patiently and diligently to destroy. Plants rot, lives end, corpses decay.

[Y/N] knew all this well, had been forced to witness and suffer through the death of countless people he loved, the loss of places he called home and the world he was born into. [Y/N] saw his family wither until they were set into soil, one by one, he saw his friends marry and have children or die off from disease, he saw relationships be torn apart and universes ending, all at the touch of time.

Time, however, refused to take him and those of his kind.

Vampires, cursed with immortality and the ability to evade death until it is forced upon them. He would do anything to revoke the punishment disguised as privilege, to simply live as a human for some decades and pass away when he had to. He would give anything to have that limit to his life, knowing every day mattered and every decision counted, to experience and feel things just as all the others did.

This desire grew when Gunhak burst his defensive bubble and settled into his heart, successfully making it beat and feel again; yet with such a hopeless want, came a numbing fear. The greater his love for the sweet-eyed, low-voiced human, the greater his resentment for his own existence.

Gunhak knew of his boyfriend's true nature, had seen him with sticky crimson on his fangs and smelt it on his breath as they kissed in the darkness of their shared room. It would never not astound [Y/N], thinking of how a mere human, so delicate and valuable, wouldn't fear him but would rather embrace him and tell him he wasn't alone, offer his own neck and wrists for feeding and sigh happily at seeing the vampire full.

Gunhak was special, so tremendously special that [Y/N] was terrified of him. His skin was soft, easily pierced, his blood holding a certain tang, his fingertips soothing and his love endless. To love a vampire, [Y/N] thought, was sheer insanity; and yet, Gunhak would hold him at every given opportunity, talk to him about little things on his mind and make love to him when heat burned between their skins and sizzled at their tongues.

"It's what I want, [N/N]."

"I － I can't," [Y/N]'s eyes were quivering in their sockets, escaping Gunhak's determined stare, "I can't shove this curse onto you. It's living through every tragedy and having each one leave a scar on your soul, it's watching life end and constantly leaving things behind. It's suffering and loneliness."

"But we'll have each other," Gunhak interjected stubbornly.

"And what if you grow tired of me?"

It was a discussion [Y/N] always ran from and Gunhak consistently started: for the latter to be bitten and lose his humanity, join [Y/N] in his immortality. Gunhak had waited years, now almost thirty and having been with his partner for ten, and he always argued that he'd rather not be turned and frozen forever at the age of fifty instead of in his prime, but [Y/N] kept saying it was too soon, afraid of the big change and the negative impact it would have on his lover.

Gunhak was unwavering on his stance.

"As if I could ever."

There was a silence, one during which they held one another's gaze beneath the timid moonshine, swayed by the gentle night breeze that danced over their small home's rooftop, and Gunhak shivered, though he tried to suppress it, for [Y/N]'s irises had begun to drain of colour and stain the whites of his orbs black, transforming them into deep voids that never failed to suck Gunhak in.

"You'll have to leave everything and everyone eventually," [Y/N] whispered, lifting a cool hand to cup his partner's right cheek, tenderly rub over it with the pad of his thumb. The brunet wrapped his fingers around the vampire's wrist, slow and careful, prior to lifting the inner-side to his lips and mildly grazing his teeth over the thin skin, pressing a soft kiss over the spot.

"That would happen regardless."

A final moment's hesitation and [Y/N] gave a ginger smile, watched as Gunhak removed his weight from its resting angle against the roof's railing and faced him entirely.

"Trust me, I'm ready."

[Y/N] urged Gunhak into an embrace, feeling their chests meet, the heartbeat of his lover that thudded against his ribs despite his calm demeanor, the latter tilting his head and exposing his alluring neck to the wind and hungry eyes of the vampire.

"It will hurt," [Y/N] warned quietly, breath tickling at Gunhak's neck, hovering, waiting for a sign to stop.

It never came.

"I'm alright with that as long as we can cuddle afterwards."

[Y/N] fondly snorted, smiling.

"Anything for you, prince."

His jaw dislocated with a sickening click and his blade-like teeth stabbed into the crook of his lover's neck, blood instantly seeping out from the jagged holes and dribbling along supple flesh, the scent wafting into the air just as Gunhak's scream ripped through the night. [Y/N] gulped down a few mouthfuls of blood prior to carefully easing his teeth's secure hold on the bruising and torn meat. Holding Gunhak up with a hand at his waist, he brought his own free one to his mouth and shredded his wrist open in a hurry, pressing the gash to his lover's parted lips.

"Drink, baby, you'll feel better," Gunhak feebly did as instructed, suckling on the bleeding wrist with a grimace on his shimmering face. [Y/N] cooed at the sight, belly swirling and mind on fire, and he rubbed at his partner's back in an attempt at comforting him.

"You're doing so well, baby, c'mon," He hushed out, "Drink up and you'll be fine. I'll hold you as we watch something nice and take care of you for the next few days. You'll be strong and forever beautiful, baby, just hang on."

Gunhak grew evidently drowsy, minutes later separating himself from the wound that dripped rubies to show a satisfied smile painted the same colour. [Y/N] felt every tense muscle in his body ease and remained still as Gunhak pressed an iron-scented kiss to his lips, giggling.

"Now we're the same," He murmured, light-headed, and [Y/N] gave a small nod.

"We'll have forever together."


	3. you and dongju make love to hwanwoong as your fangs sink into his neck to turn him ; smut/a.u.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could u do hwanwoong x xion ? xion dom and bottom woong 😊👍 vampire smut, in which xion turns woong to a vampire reader and xion are tops  
> note: i tried lmao thanks for requesting
> 
> warning: mentions of blood

It was not fear that had Hwanwoong's bare body quivering like a leaf caught in an abrupt breeze, nor was it unease as his weight fully lowered onto [Y/N]'s lap, the latter's cock burrowed into his hole and nestled into his heat whilst his fangs remained sunken into the deep tears they'd made in the human's sweet-scented neck. It wasn't discomfort that had him mewling pathetically as his other boyfriend, Dongju － straddling his own legs and gripping his slender shoulders － lapped like a thirsty dog at the blood that flowed steadily down his pectorals and began to puddle in his navel prior to spilling lower.

It was euphoria, adrenaline, a spike of sensations indescribable.

Hwanwoong's back arched off from where it had found rest against [Y/N]'s chest and into Dongju's hungry touch, the vamp's fangs scraping at his skin and leaving trails of red as his lips sloppily sucked at the human's left nipple. There was a caress across his torso, the strong yet caring hands of [Y/N] who traced every dip and rise in Hwanwoong's body, smearing the blood that continuously dripped prior to venturing towards the brunet's erect member, glistening with saliva and pre-cum.

The instant [Y/N]'s fingers enclosed around Hwangwoong's cock the male let out a sharp whine, his own hand going to cover [Y/N]'s and guide them both over and around the head of it, tentatively swiping his thumb over the small slit. The vamp beneath him let out a grunt, mouth maintaining its latch onto the younger's neck.

"You smell so good, darling."

Hwanwoong instinctively let his head slosh back at Dongju's words of praise, giving full view and access to his partner, letting his eyes flutter closed in bliss and relief as a prickling sensation began to spread from [Y/N]'s bite.

"I'm yours," He whispered with bathed breath, knowing they could both hear him well, "Every drop of blood in my veins is yours to drink, every inch of my skin is yours to touch."

Dongju's lips curled as they hovered over Hwanwoong's protruding collarbone, illuminated by the dim yellow of the bedside table's lamp and glistening with a sheen of sweat. His fingertips glided over Hwanwoong's inner thighs, between which [Y/N]'s hand － with the help of the human's own － tugged and rubbed at the rose pink cock, and he hummed, low and content.

"Just as when your fangs grow, you'll have us," Dongju finally replied, equally quiet but with greater clarity that left no room for doubt, admiring the way Hwanwoong's member visibly twitched at the statement.

He rocked his hips forward then, his own cock rubbing against Hwanwoong's and [Y/N]'s knuckles, their balls knocking as he gradually picked up speed and strength. The moans and whimpers that spilled from Hwanwoong's parted lips tripled as [Y/N] began to thrust upwards, subsequently striking the human's prostrate each time he went deeper with his cock inside him, his fangs tugging at the flesh that had remained intact around their shape.

"Dongju －! [N/N] －!" Hwanwoong could cry nothing but, and the mattress beneath them creaked and wailed in symphony but none paid its tired self mind, enraptured by the searing heat between their flesh, the scent of desire and perspiration and love, the intoxicating taste of blood that lingered on all their tongues as Dongju proceeded to kiss Hwanwoong silent for a minute.

The iron that had stained his teeth warm shades of red spread across Hwanwoong's own, tongue being coated in the remnants of his blood, a fact he couldn't understand whether made him disgusted or intrigued.

His body was growing limp, arms strewn helplessly at his sides, occassionally reaching back to cup [Y/N]'s cheek or forward to card through Dongju's tousled locks, his weight still effortlessly being bounced on the former's dick as though it were equivalent to that of a feather.

"Does it hurt?"

Hwanwoong scarcely processed Dongju's murmured question over his own heavy breathing and cries of pleasure, but when he finally did he gave a feeble shake of the head.

"You've － You've never ha－hurt me," He struggled to speak, eyelids fluttering to stay open, but managing to do so long enough to meet Dongju's sincere gaze as the vamp held the side of his face.

"Then allow me the honour of sealing the start of your new life with my bite."

And Hwanwoong's jaw fell slack as Dongju's fangs pierced the untouched side of his neck, a stream of blood forming and mixing with the milky white streaks of cum that had shot from the smaller's member across his abdomen, creating coloured swirls across his skin that went unadmired as Hwanwoong lost himself to ecstasy and Dongju sighed with delight as his love's taste sent his mind reeling.

[Y/N] eased his thrusts, opting to embrace his two partners instead, splayed palms sweeping over the dampness of their waists and gently holding them close.

In that moment, be it due to some form of inebriation or pure passion, all three had been overcome by the understanding that everything in their existence had led them to cross paths, their destinies faithed to be intertwined and their bodies made to be one.


End file.
